


amuck

by emothy



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil confronts Warrick, but they are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amuck

A IS FOR **amuck** (also amok):  
_adv._   
**1.** In a frenzy to do violence or kill: _rioters running amuck in the streets._   
**2.** In or into a jumbled or confused state: _The plans went amuck._   
**3.** In or into a uncontrolled state or a state of extreme activity  
_adj._   
**1.** Crazed with murderous frenzy: _amuck troops._

-

"You're supposed to be at work right now." Grissom says. Warrick looks up, but doesn't stop to wonder how Grissom found him; when Gil Grissom wants to find something, or someone, he will.

"I just needed a time-out." Warrick replies roughly, scratching at his temple as Grissom's probing stare tries to penetrate his reluctance to say anything further on the subject. "Had some stuff to think about."

"Perhaps you did, but that doesn't mean you can avoid your obligations Warrick-" Grissom begins, but before he can finish the lecture the voices in the distance become more agitated. Suddenly there are screams, and both CSI's find themselves part of a mob running towards the echo of the gunshot.

"Even if you actively avoid coming to work," Grissom says quietly, pulling a latex glove out of his pocket and kneeling beside the dead man, "the crime-scene will find it's way to you."

-


End file.
